Daughters of Avalon
by blazingstar912
Summary: -COMPLETE- Six Guys. Three Girls. One wicked grandmother. A love story mixed with action and drama.
1. The Ride

The Daughters of Avalon

King Oliver and Queen Octavia of Avalon were ecstatic; she had just given birth to triplet girls. As the rulers of the magic world, they held a giant celebration. Gold and purple streamers were strung up all around. The girl with blue eyes was to be named Aurora Fay; she was four minutes older then Calista Juliet. Calista was 2 minutes older than Kaida Selena.

Everyone in the kingdom came to celebrate. The Duke and Duchess of Aldenmor brought their one year old son, Tristan. In a silver carriage arrived Count Phillip, Countess Skye, and their son Shiloh. King Draco, Queen Danielle, and Prince Drake arrived on dragon back. Each of the boys was to be promised to the triplets.

Woe befell Avalon when Queen Octavia got the wasting sickness. It was decided that the princesses should not know. So, around them everyone acted like everything was perfect. Aurora was taught history, manners, and how to rule since she was the eldest. Calista was the most patient and ladylike of the three, she preferred sewing and writing to the roughhousing of Kaida. Oliver favored the brown eyed youngest. With her lively spirit, Kaida was taught like a prince. She could wield a bow and arrow by age six. Their mother passed away when the triplets turned eight. The king was so devastated; he began to ignore the girls so he could forget about his dead queen. Oliver's mother, the Dowager Queen Narcissa, moved into the castle. With stringy white hair and cruel black eyes she could frighten most people into doing anything she wanted them to.

The girls grew into beautiful young ladies with the same thick, auburn hair and hourglass figures. They just turned sixteen and soon it would be time for their coming out ball.

"Calista!" Aurora called, flying down the drafty hallways.

"I'm in here," Calista answered impatiently from the drawing room. Aurora entered to find her sister sketching a victorious warrior, their sister Kaida. Kaida let down her position of victory to show Aurora her new pet.

"Kaida, I'm not finished yet," Calista complained.

"Nan will freak," Aurora said blankly, looking at the golden fire dragon in Kaida's arms.

"Well, Nan can go shove it. Storm has imprinted on me, plus she only grows to about the size of your forearm," Kaida replied saucily.

"I came to tell you two that the dressmakers are here waiting for us," Aurora exclaimed excitedly.

"Goody," Kaida retorted, she preferred a tunic and breeches to frills any day.

"They are off the shoulder sleeves with three layers of ruffles around the hem…" Aurora rattled on about the dresses until they reached their bedroom," squirts first," she quipped and gestured Kaida in. Kaida shrugged and pushed Calista in before her.

"Princess Aurora has blue, not green. Green is for Princess Calista and gold for Princess Kaida," Mirabelle, their dressing maid, instructed.

After three hours of dress fittings the girls went to the stables to go riding.

"Good afternoon, Jacob," Calista greeted the stable boy who was a childhood friend of theirs.

"Could you please saddle up Rhea, Aqua, and Angel?" Kaida questioned. Jacob led out one chestnut, one blue, and one white unicorn. After thanking him, the girls swung themselves up. Actually, Kaida swung herself up. Aurora and Calista couldn't because of their dress predicament.

"I'm worried about Nan talking to those goblin triplets," Calista mentioned.

"Yeah, could they be any creepier?" Aurora shuddered.

"I've heard that Nan is planning to marry us to them," Kaida said slowly. After a moment or two Aurora added,

"It makes sense though, doesn't it? I mean, with her goonies married to princess, she would have power again."

"I knew she was cruel, but I didn't think she was evil," Calista whispered, her green eyes somber.

"I think she's up to more things so we need to look out," Aurora exclaimed and reared her unicorn.

"Hey! No fair," Kaida called and reared Rhea, too. On her way to follow Aurora, Kaida slapped Aqua's rear, causing Calista to lurch forward in her saddle.

After the hard ride, the triplets dress' were crumpled and their hair a mess. Out of breath, Aurora collapsed on her mattress.

"Aurora Fay! What kind of display is that?" a voice barked from the shadows. Aurora hung her head.


	2. A surprise

"Calista Juliet and Kaida Selena, you two are just as bad! Clean your selves up before dinner, NOW!" Nan, their grandmother, shrieked," And wear the greyhound dresses!"

Two hours later, the girls where pink skinned from bathing and dressed in matching green and yellow gowns.

"I look like an upside down chrysanthemum," Kaida muttered and straightened out her floor length sleeves.

"Let's just get this public dinner over with," Calista whispered as they walked down the grand staircase.

"May I now present their Highnesses, Aurora, Calista and Kaida," the messenger bellowed to the crowd. The three walked downstairs, heads held high. The girls were seated one seat apart.

"Duke Tristan, Count Shiloh, and Prince Drake have arrived," the messenger continued. Aurora held in a squeal and glanced at her sisters before the empty seats were filled.

"How have you been?" Shiloh asked Calista, grinning, as he took the seat beside her.

"Have you found any new pets lately?" Drake hinted before occupying the seat to the right of Kaida.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Aurora whispered.

"If I told you, it wouldn't have been a surprise, now would it?" Tristan teased. Four seats down, Kaida and Drake were whispering behind their food.

"I named her Storm and she hatched two days after I received her," Kaida exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

"So nothing was wrong with her egg or anything?" Drake asked, worriedly. Shiloh nudged Calista's knee under the table,

"Have you written anymore poems? I think they are inspiring."

Calista flushed,

"Yes, they are in my room," she murmured.

"Could I see them some time?"

"But of course, Shiloh."

"I would like to announce the engagement of Princess Aurora to Duke Tristan of Aldenmor! Also, Princess Calista to Count Shiloh of the Fairy Realms, and Princess Kaida to Prince Drake of the Dragons," King Oliver exclaimed joyously from his gold-gilded side of the table. Kaida noticed Nan's thin lipped smile twist into an ugly frown. Nan leaned over to Owen, one of the goblin triplets, and whispered something, but for the life of her, Kaida couldn't hear what she said. The goblin triplets were orphans from the Fairy Realms, whom Nan took in. They are 25 years old and have served the old bat since 12. Each was different in his own gruesome way. Owen had green hair and skin, Blake had purple hair, skin, and clothes, and Ryder had bright pink hair and see through skin. Yeah, that's not a pretty picture. Owen and Blake might have been handsome, if it wasn't for the greedy gleam in their eyes. All three were 7 feet 4 inches tall with huge muscles. They can each carry five times his own body weight of 300 pounds.

The three nobles couldn't be much more different than the goblins. Tristan with blonde hair, blue eyes, and an athletic body build, was 6 feet 3 inches tall, ten inches taller than Aurora. Shiloh has messy black hair, gold eyes, and is 5 inches taller than Calista at 6 feet. Drake towers over Kaida, who at 4 feet 7 inches most people tower over her anyway. His curly brown hair and mischievous silver eyes give him a cheerful look. After dinner, the three couples headed back to the princess' chambers.

"I can't wait to dance with you at the ball," Shiloh whispered shyly and squeezed Calista's hand good-bye.

"Take care of Storm," Drake cautioned and hugged the short figure of Kaida.

"Look what I found in the forest," Tristan grinned and showed Aurora a sapphire in the shape of a heart strung on a chain. Aurora kissed Tristan on the cheek and rushed into her rooms. When all three girls had entered the room, Calista and Aurora turned on Kaida.

"Did Drake give you that dragon?" they both questioned in union. Kaida gave them a warning glance, pointed at the shadows, and set up a bubble around them.

"Yes, one day I was riding Rhea when a messenger told me this had been delivered for me. I unwrapped layers of paper to find this golden egg sitting in the middle. I rushed back and buried the egg under a bundle of hay. Two days later, it hatched in to this gorgeous creature," Kaida exclaimed, rubbing the knobs on Storm's bony back.

"Look what Tristan gave me," Aurora exclaimed and showed her sisters her gem.

"It's gorgeous, Aurora, I wonder where he got it," Calista squealed, causing Storm to twine her tail around Kaida's neck in distress. Kaida yawned.

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm going to sleep. The ball starts tomorrow at ten," Kaida said and tucked her self into her bed. The two eldest shrugged and followed suit.

"Lazybones! Get up," a shrill voice shrieked early that next morning.


	3. The Napping

"Shut up, you bag of bones," Kaida muttered and forced herself to push down the covers.

"Aurora Fay, follow Mirabelle, Calista Juliet, go with Sadie, and Kaida Selena you are coming with me," Nan finished and swiftly turned to go out the door.

After bathing, dressing, and preparing, Aurora donned a blue silk gown and curled auburn hair. Calista wore her green dress with hair twisted into an elegant French Twist. Kaida cleverly wrapped Storm around her waist and she blended in perfectly with the gold silk. Kaida wouldn't let anyone touch her hair, so she pulled into a ponytail. After they had entered, everyone sat down for a formal breakfast. Then the dancing began. It was waltz after waltz after waltz. When Kaida was pouring herself some drink, a Lord tapped her on the shoulder. He startled her so that Storm upset the bowl and it spilled all over Kaida's dress.

"You may be sixteen, but judging by that display, you are still a child. You and your sisters should go to your rooms immediately," Nan hissed at Kaida, who scowled. The three girls head back to their rooms glumly, to be lifted off the feet and gagged. Kaida struggled to see, but she recognized the bulky outlines of the goblin twins, each with their own captive.

"Grab their cloaks and a few clothes," Owen muttered, giving Aurora a violent shake to cease her kicking. Ryder went through their drawers, grabbing a few things here and there. Owen walked over to their window and hoisted himself out and onto the ground. There were some disadvantages to living on the first floor. Blake and a kicking Kaida were next out and finally Ryder and Calista, her green eyes huge with anger. Blake produced a powder from and leather pouch at his waist and he sprinkled everyone with it. Instantly the six became invisible. They quickly headed to the woods, seeing that the powder wore off in five minutes. The goblins stopped in front of a huge oak tree and a cloaked figure stepped out from behind the tree.

"Good, you got them," a familiar voice as cold as steel hissed.

"Yes, Great One, we only had trouble with this one," Black snarled and held out Kaida.

"Well come on, through the portal," Nan growled and shoved the triplets in. A flash of light blazed in their eyes. The next thing they knew, they woke up in separate bedrooms, lying on a bed. Within two seconds of waking up, the two eldest could here Kaida, furiously pounding on her locked door, demanding to be let out. A few minutes later, three guards came to each room to escort the princesses to the dining hall.

"Girls, welcome, these fine young gentlemen are to be your betrothed," Nan smiled, cold glinting in her eyes.

"No," Calista whispered from her chair firmly," I won't marry any of these boneheads." Aurora and Calista just gaped at their sister; Calista had never been rude to anyone, much less Nan. Nan's eyes narrowed dangerously, she stood up and stalked over to Calista.

"You will corporate girl, or you will be much worse off," she hissed. Calista's eyes filled with hot, angry tears.

"You vile creature, we are your granddaughters, not pawns in your game off power!" Calista screeched. Aurora stood up, and led her sister's towards the hallway.

"We are the daughters of Avalon and we will prevail," Aurora seethed and left the room, back and head perfectly straight.

"Storm can fly and become invisible now, so we can write a letter to the castle," Kaida explained quietly in Aurora's room.

"I think that's crazy enough to work," Calista said, smirking.

Meanwhile, at the castle:

A loud shriek interrupted Tristan's dreams.

"The princesses are gone!" Tristan leaped out bed and raced down the hallways.

_Oh, please let Aurora be safe! _Tristan thought on his way to her chamber. He met up with Shiloh and Drake in front of their door. The boys examined the room, their beds were neatly made and the drawers were thrown open and cluttered.

"Kidnapped!" Shiloh whispered, in shock. A maid ran into the room.

"Her Highness, the Dowager Queen, and the goblin triplets are missing too," she gasped.

"Let's all met in my room," Tristan whispered to the guys, who followed him.

"Don't you all think it is a bit suspicious that Nan and her minions are missing, too? I mean, who would want to kidnapped a grumpy old lady and a bunch of losers?" Tristan asked, possibilities running through his mind. A squeak interrupted his thoughts.

"Storm," Drake rejoiced," what is that there?" he added, curiously. He untied the piece of parchment from Storm's ankle.

_Guys, when you receive this letter, go to the oak tree in the middle of the forest. There is a portal inside, as crazy as that may sound. We are staying in the tallest tower. Come soon!_

_KAIDA Aurora Calista_


	4. The Rescue

**A/N: Wow, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. My computer crashed and I lost all my documents, so I had to recreate the story!**

Well, I'll be. We can rescue them!" Shiloh sputtered. At the same moment, all three dashed towards the stables. Soon, they all had mounted rides, with swords at their sides.

"The middle of the forest is ten minutes away if we trot," Shiloh said matter-o-factly and his horse set at trot. The two others copied him and set off.

After jumping many logs, branches, and bushes, they discovered old oak tree.

"So, we just step into the tree?" Shiloh questioned doubtfully.

"Oh come on, my Kaida is braver than you!" Drake taunted.

"You wish!" Shiloh retorted and stepped into the hollow of the tree to prove himself, much to Drake's pleasure. After a flask of blinding light, Shiloh had vanished.

"Works every time," Drake laughed. Tristan snickered and together they entered the tree.

FLASH!

"Something tells me we aren't in Avalon anymore," Tristan commented as he gawked at the solid marble castle in front of him before Drake yanked him into a bush.

"Idiot, they could've seen you!" Drake admonished and whistled. Three dragons; blue, gold, and silver; landed in the woods.

"There you two are, I've been looking e-," Shiloh exclaimed and stopped when he noticed the dragons.

"Yes, they are dragons. Now get on one," Drake gestured impatiently.

"If we fly around the castle in between the top and lower balconies, no one could see us unless they were on the ground or looked up from the lower balcony," Tristan suggested thoughtfully before mounting the blue dragon.

"Sounds good to me," Drake agreed and swung himself up onto Clio, the gold dragon. Once flying around the castle, they saw the girls. First, they spotted Calista receiving a slap and scolding from Nan.

"Why I……" Shiloh began, shaking his fist.

"Chill, Romeo, she will catch you before you can say 'Calista'," Drake explained and continued his loop. Next, they saw Aurora trying to avoid being shoved up against the wall by Owen.

"Okay, he's going down," Tristan scowled and cocked his bow and arrow.

"No," Drake uttered and retreated to find Kaida. The arrow distracted Owen long enough for Tristan to swoop down and pull Aurora onto the dragon by her waist.

"You came," Aurora cheered and hugger her rescuer as he made a beeline for the portal. When they felt four sets of arrows whizzing by them, Tristan knew that Kaida and Calista had been rescued, too.

"Shiloh, take the girls back to the palace and tell his Majesty to send troops in," Drake directed, placing a loudly protesting Kaida behind Calista. Tristan transferred Aurora to Star's back, too. When they flew to the tree, the four jumped off the dragon and into the tree.


	5. The Bloodshed

**A/N: One more chappie after this!**

Kaida mounted one steed, Aurora another, and the couple shared one horse.

"When the guys and I raced over to the tree, we brought these horses with us," Shiloh explained as they galloped back. They found the king weeping in the Great Hall, dressed in black.

"Daughters!" he cried and embraced each one. He turned to Shiloh,

"Noble Count, where are your comrades?" Shiloh explained the whole story, with help from the triplets.

"I want my strongest knights sent to that blasted oak tree," the king bellowed to a nearby guard, who nodded and rushed away,

"Girls, go to your chambers and STAY THERE! Guards will be right outside your doors and windows, so don't try anything funny," he stated. The girls nodded and glumly headed back to their room.

"What if he's hurt?" a tearful Aurora sighed as she combed her recently washed hair.

"They are fine," Kaida reassured her for the thirty-third time.

"Kaida, stop acting so calm, you are worried, too," Calista informed, watching Kaida's brow furrow in frustration as she polished her dagger and shrugged. Aurora rubber her sapphire necklace, deep in thought.

"We should go help them," Aurora decided out loud. Kaida jumped on her feet,

"How did you think of that and I didn't?" she exclaimed," but I agree any way." Calista looked pointedly towards the door.

"What about the guards?"

"And I thought you knew me," Kaida smirked. She whispered something to Aurora, who nodded.

"Ahh! My ankle," Kaida cried and slumped to the floor. The door banged open and the guards rushed inside to examine the princess. Aurora grabbed Calista's arm and pulled her out the door. She handed Calista her jade colored cloak before pulling on her own deep blue one. The two rushed to the weaponry room to grab three swords and their scabbards. They met up with Kaida underneath their balcony.

"Do I want to know how you got rid of the guards?" Calista asked. Kaida winked and shook her head no.

"Come on, you two, let's hurry," Aurora hissed and mounted Angel, the white unicorn, who reared and headed for the tree. The three went through the portal and pulled out their swords. The triplets couldn't see their betrotheds any where, but they continued to fight.

"Aurora?" a disbelieving voice asked.

"Hey Tristan," she answered and hugged him after cutting up the dark knight she was battling.

"You were supposed to stay at the palace," Drake scolded Kaida as the two fought, side by side.

"Aw, can you blame me for wanting to have a little fun?" Kaida grinned. The battle was hard and long. When the sisters met up, they went hunting for Nan. The three found the witch in a potions room, brewing a liquid with an awful stench. Kaida shoved Nan in a chair while Calista tied her down.

"We are the daughters of Avalon and we will prevail," Aurora quipped and grinned triumphantly as Kaida slit their grandmother's throat. The guys rushed in, brandishing blood crusted swords. Calista paled and grasped Shiloh's arm for support.

"K-k-kaida, you just…."

"Yes, Calista, I killed her. It was nothing more than she deserved," Kaida fiercely soothed.

"Come on ladies, time to head back," Drake said, sheathing his sword. Kaida noticed how brave her Prince looked. Calista noticed the gentle way Shiloh took care of her when she buried her head into his shoulder to hide her tears of the bloodshed. Aurora noticed the bright hue of Tristan's eyes when he smiled at her.


	6. Epilouge

**A/N: Here's the epilouge, hope y'all enjoy!**

"Well, this is it," Aurora grinned at her sisters. She twirled around once in her exquisite white gown with floor length sleeves and hemmed with diamonds. Everything was set off by her curled hair and delicate silver tiara. Kaida adjusted her pure white gloves with the dragon hem. They matched her sleeveless gown hemmed with silver thread and embroidered with lime green dragons. Calista was a vision in her off white dress and three-quarter length sleeves. A simple veil and hem suited her personality perfectly. It was no wonder that Calista meant 'beautiful'. The march began to play, so the girls linked arms and met their father at the archway. The grooms all gawked at them until the couples faced each other at the alter to begin their vows. It ended with a kiss, or three separate kisses to be exact. Then, Tristan was crowned Prince of Avalon, Calista became Countess of the Fairy Realms, and Kaida became Princess of the Dragons. The girls had their dreams fulfilled.

Five years after their marriage, Tristan and Aurora became the rulers of Avalon. With two darling twins, Apollo and Selena, they ruled a reign in harmony. Shiloh and Calista were the first nobles to reinforce peace between the goblin, fairy, dwarf, elf, and troll kingdoms in the Fairy Realms. Their son, Bright, was a child prodigy that later discovered teleporters. In the land of the Dragons, Drake and Kaida were two fearless warriors who fought beside their kind in wars. No one ever slayed a dragon and got away with it when the two reigned. Their daughter, Toni, was the first to ever tame a full grown dragon. Needless to say, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
